


miles higher.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [49]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Drug-Induced Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mile High Club, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: "Mclennon smut with needy high Paul?"





	miles higher.

**Author's Note:**

> 🤷♀️

1966,

Needy and desperate hands travelled up John’s long legs as his throat got all the attention of the soft lips that now sucked and kissed the bare and open skin. He was straddled by his best friend and lover, Paul, who was high off his tits. But so were John so he really wasn’t in a position to judge. Well, he wasn’t in a position to do anything, trapped between his lover’s slender legs. 

Shaking hands tore open the buttons of his dress pants. John had gone commando that day and without the hindrance of briefs; his cock was pulled out by a cold and magnificent hand, cooling his hardness in a way that made him stifle his moans as he bit his bottom lip in an attempt to stay quiet. He had to; for Paul’s desperation had forced them to the claustrophobic toilet of their private jet. Waiting for landing and the trip to the hotel had been impossible for the dear boy which resulted in John sitting on the hard lid of the toilet, Paul crowding him in all sense of the word.

Using spit as lube, Paul caressed and rubbed his cock in talented ways. Rubbing his head, wiping the precum over it as he continued biting softly into John’s exposed neck. John whined as Paul moved his head and hands from him far too soon and got to his knees in front of John on the hard plane floor.

“Need you so much,” Paul whispered as his hand continued its slow rhythms. His mouth neared John’s painfully hard cock. “Need your taste. Need you in me,” which was quickly followed by a wet lick on the tip as a warm mouth opened up around the head of his cock.

John grabbed whatever was near him as Paul flicked the tip with his tongue and continued to swallow him deeper and deeper. One hand on the sink, the other grabbed the top of Paul’s head as the younger man moved up and down in a sensual rhythm. Paul didn’t mind the fingers pulling roughly into the fine strands of his dark hair. 

But Paul wanted more. Desperately so. With a free hand, the other having a tight grip on John’s thigh, he slowly started to feel himself up. Playing with his nipples through his thin shirt as he moaned over the dripping length; the vibrations making it hard for John to keep quiet.

It went on like that for glorious minutes more. Paul felt quite proud of himself as he both sucked John cleaned off all he had in him while both pleasuring himself to the edge. And he managed to do that while being unbelievably high. They parted. Both high of the drugs and from the pure and intense bliss as they had come unto each other from the pleasure they had been given.


End file.
